vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Mary
Summary Mary Ryan (better known as Blue Mary) is one of the main characters in SNK's Fatal Fury and The King of Fighters fighting game series. She is a special agent/detective who first appeared in Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory, investigating two criminals known as the Jin Brothers while also meeting Terry Bogard, becoming a love interest to her and later allying with him and his friends to fight Geese Howard once more (who was trained by her grandfather Tatsumi Suoh). Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, possibly higher Name: "Blue" Mary Ryan, Woman in S Class (nickname) Origin: Fatal Fury/King of Fighters Gender: Female Age: 28 Classification: Human, Martial Artist, Private Detective Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Of Combat Sambo fighting style which consists of striking/grappling techniques), Acrobatics, Vehicular Mastery (Of motorcycles), Chi/Energy Manipulation and Statistics Amplification (Can throw ki energy projectiles in red rose, pink splash or red/blue streaks and fuel her attacks with ki energy) Attack Potency: At least Small City level (Comparable to Terry, Geese Howard and Mai Shiranui), possibly higher Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with the likes of Terry and Geese) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Small City Class, possibly higher Durability: '''At least '''Small City level (Can survive attacks from the Jin brothers and Geese Howard), possibly higher Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, higher with energy attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average (As a detective, she has extensive training in investigation and took on various mysterious cases) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin Fall:' Blue Mary performs a somersault technique towards an opponent, hitting them with her heel. Can be followed with Spider (command-grab move). *'Reverse Facelock:' Blue Mary does a reversal move that also serves as a counter-attack against jumping moves. *'Head Buster:' Blue Mary tosses an opponent into the air by the head after a counter hit at her mid-section. *'Real Counter:' Blue Mary does a taunt at her opponent and when hit, she performs a counter attack. Can be followed by Backdrop Reel (command throw). *'Vertical Arrow:' Blue Mary kicks the opponent and then slams them onto the ground with her legs. Can be followed by Snatcher in which she performs a head-scissors leg throw. *'Straight Slicer:' Blue Mary does a low sliding kick attack that can be followed up by Crab Crush, where she grabs and snaps an opponent's leg. *'Splash Rose:' Blue Mary kicks the opponent a couple of times and then does a spiraling uppercut. *'Dynamite Swing:' Blue Mary pile-drives an opponent and then picks him/her up, twirling around and throwing them to the other side. *'Typhoon:' Blue Mary kicks her opponent a couple of times and then grabs them by the head and slams down to the ground. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fatal Fury Category:King Of Fighters Category:SNK Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Detectives Category:Federal Agents Category:Bikers Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Tier 7